


Living with a Crazy

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You shouldn't mention Jerome's mother to him. Never.





	Living with a Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, fight

“This isn’t funny, Jerome! What if you… die?” you asked, whispering the last word. You felt a tear about to fall on your cheek.

Jerome had gone crazy for good. Even more than before he killed his mother, now he spent time killing people for fun.

“I dunno”, he snorted and grinned at you. He picked up an apple and played with it for a moment before taking a bite from it. To him, this was an awfully big and good joke. To you, it was fear, fear of losing the only thing left which you loved in this world. You slammed your hand to the backside of the sofa, though it didn’t make any noise. He just grinned again and it made you raise your voice

“Jerome, this isn’t some joke you could laugh on, this is- argh, you’re making me fear more for you than your mother made me to-!“

Jerome’s glare on you made you stop talking and slam your hand on your mouth. You quickly realized you had broken your promise for not mentioning his mother – in any circumstances.

“Fucking shit! I’m sorry, Jerome, I shouldn’t have sa-“

“Please shut up. Just shut up.” he said very quietly, and it made you flinch. Jerome  _never_  said please. To anything. To anyone, not even you. And you heard it from his voice, you had hurt him – and besides that, you had angered him.

Anger was an emotion Jerome wasn’t able to control, at all. He could have easily stabbed you into the neck, if you managed to anger him badly enough. You took a deep breath and tried to avoid Jerome’s gaze. And on the next moment, he had marched to your shared bedroom and shut the door.

—

It had been a few hours. Sun had set ages ago and you sat in the dark living room, thinking what Jerome was going to do. Knowing him, killing you wouldn’t be a wonder – but somehow you knew that he wasn’t going to kill you. And when Jerome finally came out from the bedroom, he stood there at the doorway for a moment, before he quickly turned around.

“Come with me.” he said, rather harshly and beckoned you to join him. You took a shaky breath and slowly – and very carefully, stepped into the bedroom. Jerome just sat there on the bed, staring at the floor as you sat down beside him. It was quiet for a moment.

“I’m so sorry.” you said, and Jerome slowly lifted his gaze from the floor, though he didn’t look at you. “I should’ve watched my mouth better. I’m never going to… mention that monster to you anymore.”

It was quiet for a moment again. You closed your eyes, ready to hear Jerome say he’ll never forgive you. But then you felt his breath next to your ear and you startled at the sudden contact.

“Well, mistakes happen… I’ll let you go this time…” he whispered in his best attempt to do a creepy voice and it made you grin to him.

“Your creepy voice is very convincing, J. If I didn’t know you, I’d have peed my pants by now.”

“My what?” he asked, before he abruptly stood up from the bed, walking to the living room again and tried to act like he hadn’t just been messing with you.

“I love you, J.” you said after him, unsure if he really had forgiven you – but on the other hand, he liked to let you think he was angry when he wasn’t and then see your sad face turn into a happy one. So you really didn’t know if he had angered from the mention of his mother that much.

It’s just like that, living with a crazy.


End file.
